


True Love's Kiss

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 78th revenant, F/F, Gen, Willa dies again, Willa/death is my otp, possessed!Waverly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Waverly is possessed, Wynonna tries everything to save her sister.  Except true love's kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I saw something on tumblr (that I've now lost) about Waverly being saved by true love's kiss from Nicole. Next thing I knew this happened.

“Coming,” Nicole called as someone knocked on her apartment door. “Coming. I’m coming!” she yelled as the pounding continued and grew louder. She picked up her cat, who was hissing at the door, and shooed her away.

The redhead’s eyes widened when she finally opened the door and saw Waverly, her hands bound by Doc’s belt as he held her with his pistol against her back. Nicole hit Doc square in the nose and grabbed Waverly, pulling her inside.

“Don’t,” Wynonna said, appearing from the other side of the hallway as Nicole began to remove the belt tied securely around Waverly’s wrists. “Look, we tried everything. I think you’re the only one that can help her.”

“What? Help her? What’s wrong with her?” Nicole asked, looking between the sisters.

“Nothing is wrong with me,” Waverly said, stepping towards Nicole to take her hand. “Baby, please. Just untie me, okay? This is all a big misunderstanding.”

Nicole looked at Wynonna again. “Explain, please?”

“If I may interrupt,” Doc piped in. “It is a rather long story and my nose is bleedin’ something terrible. If I might bother you for some tissue?”

Nicole pointed to a door on the far side of the room. “Bathroom’s over there.” Nicole didn’t look at Doc as he stepped past her, pinching his nose between two fingers. “Okay, long story. Go.”

“Abridged version, cause I don’t know how much time we have before Waverly’s gone,” Wynonna said quickly. “I don’t know exactly what it is but something possessed her. There was some kind of black… something. And something got inside of her. Nothing we tried is working.”

Nicole stared at her then shook her head. “Okay, well, where do I come in?”

“Why, the oldest and most famous counter-curse in history,” Doc explained as he walked out of the bathroom, tissues plugging his nose. “Mighty fine punch, officer,” he said, tipping his hat to her.

“Look, Doc has this theory.” Wynonna sighed, rolling her eyes. “True love’s kiss.”

“It is a proven…” Doc started.

“Fairytale,” Wynonna finished. “But we tried everything else.”

Nicole shook her head. “Okay, well, what makes you think that I’m…”

“Because I see the way she looks at you, how you look at her. How she smiles when she talks about you.” Wynonna took a deep breath. “Waverly has never been happier than she is with you.”

Nicole couldn’t help smiling as Wynonna spoke but Waverly rolled her eyes. “Stop talking about me like I’m not here!” the youngest Earp snapped.

“When you’re Waverly again, we’ll stop,” Wynonna said. “Look, personally, I think it’s bullshit but it’s worth a shot.”

“Okay, so what are the rules here?” Nicole wondered. “You said she’s been possessed, so what happens if it… comes out?”

Wynonna tapped Peacemaker as it hung against her hip. “It’s also the uh… last resort if this doesn’t work.”

Nicole’s eyes widened. “You’ll shoot her?”

Wynonna sighed, closing her eyes. “Just… make it work.”

Doc cocked his gun, pointing it at Waverly. “To the couch.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary,” Nicole muttered as she walked to the couch with Waverly.

“She pulled a gun on us,” Wynonna explained. “It is necessary.”

“This is so stupid,” Waverly grunted.

Wynonna rolled her eyes. “Oh, shut up. See, this is how we know you’re not Waverly because she wouldn’t whine about kissing her girlfriend.”

Doc flicked his gun silently, motioning for the couple to sit.

Nicole looked at Waverly, then to Doc and Wynonna. “We don’t normally kiss with an audience. Or at gun point.”

Wynonna shrugged. “First time for everything.” She looked at Doc and nodded, pulling the cock back on Peacemaker. “You know the plan,” she told him. He nodded his head once.

“I don’t know the plan, really,” Nicole piped up.

“Plan is you kiss her and get the damn thing out of my sister, okay? Okay.” Wynonna turned her head, stretching out her neck before raising Peacemaker. “We’re ready when you are,” she said as she aimed the gun at Waverly, making it glow orange.

“This is so weird,” Nicole mumbled.

“Welcome to the family,” Wynonna told her.

Nicole leaned forward and pressed her lips against Waverly’s. The brunette didn’t respond, so Nicole put her hand against the back of Waverly’s neck, deepening the kiss. She smiled against her lips when Waverly finally moved her lips against hers, lifting her bound hands to touch Nicole’s chin.

“Stop,” Wynonna yelled, grabbing the back of Nicole’s shirt and pulling her back.

Doc holstered his gun and moved both Waverly and Nicole onto the floor after a black cloud of smoke escaped through Waverly’s mouth.

Wynonna followed the smoke with Peacekeeper as it turned and expanded before finally taking a human form. Wynonna swore as Willa stood in front of her but kept the gun poised.

“Oh, sweet lord, have mercy,” Doc muttered. 

“I knew you were too weak,” Willa said looking at Waverly. "You useless little..."

"Hey," Nicole yelled, standing up, but Waverly managed to grab her and pull her back. 

“You’re not going to shoot me, Nonna,” Willa told her. “You won’t. You can’t.”

“Only family gets to call me that.” Wynonna pulled back the cock of the gun. “Say hi to Bobo for us.” She pulled the trigger, watching the bullet fly into Willa’s head then lowering Peacemaker to her side as the flames sucked Willa down.

She released a breath as the hole to hell closed. “Waves?” she said, not looking at her sister.

Waverly slowly stood, arms still bound and legs shaking. “Yeah?”

“Don’t stick your hand in weird black goo anymore.”

Waverly nodded. "So uh..." She lifted her arms. Wynonna holstered Peacemaker and walked to her sister, removing the belt around her wrists and handing it to Doc.

"You better not change your mind now," Wynonna told Nicole.

Nicole looked at Waverly, who smiled and leaned her head against her arm. "That'll never happen."

"Come on," Wynonna said to Doc. "Let's leave the fairytale characters alone."


End file.
